1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a game apparatus which presents educational material to participating players in an amusing, stimulating and thought-provoking manner. Specifically, the apparatus of this invention is designed to provide an educational experience on the development, expansion and exploration of the United States' Western territories and it has particular application as a teacher's aid because it provides a novel means for arousing and maintaining interest in a subject which some students regard as tedious.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Games that entertain and educate are known for a variety of subjects as, for example, the game of finance covered by U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,961. However, there are no such known games available in the field of United States history and, specifically, that time period which is associated with the development of the Western territories.